


Things are Better in Threes

by CreativeSweets



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Instincts, Begging, Breeding, Brothels, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Feral Behavior, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Incest, Intersex Omegas, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Senju Tobirama, Polyamory, Prostitution, Soulmates, Spirit Animals, Threesome - M/M/M, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 11,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: A MadaTobiIzu (MadaIzuTobi) mini fic collection featuring the three assholes—I mean—the moody Madara, the impudent Izuna, and the testy Tobirama.Come because you're thirsty af for this OT3 and stay because somehow I keep on writing shit and love taking suggestions and prompts.Ratings vary per chapter. Tags updated when applicable.-----------------------------------------------Madara & Izuna: *expect Tobirama to do something*Tobirama: *does the opposite*Madara & Izuna: *surprised pikachu face*Madara & Izuna: *expect Tobirama to fall for their charm and Uchiha good looks*Tobirama: *doesn't*Madara & Izuna: *surprised pikachu face*





	1. Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Because clearly I have lost control of my life, I'm here with a MadaTobiIzu collection! 
> 
> It's gonna follow the same rules as my other collection fic, and pretty much each chapter is going to be set in its own verse, with follow-ups being marked. 
> 
> As always, I'd _love_ to hear your prompts and suggestions!! 
> 
> Let's have some fun~! ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

Izuna makes a very loud noise of protest when a foot nudges him awake.

“Anikiii—” Izuna starts to complain as he rolls further away from that bony foot that will poke him in all the wrong spots and leave his muscles cramping for hours.

“I’m not waking you up, so you can stop complaining! I need you to do what you do best and cling to this one so he can actually _get some fucking rest_.”

Izuna squints over his shoulder to see their Tobirama in all his grumpy glory. Clearly someone was in the middle of another research binge, based on the bags under his eyes that rival Aniki’s.

Immediately Izuna’s annoyance evaporates and he shuffles away and rolls himself over and lifts the blanket in invitation. He needs Tobirama laying next to him yesterday. Mustering all the effort he can scrounge up this early in the morning, he hums a quick note and puts on his best sleepy grin, eyes already sliding back shut.

Tobirama grumbles, but ultimately within moments his body flops gracelessly next to him.

Izuna latches on, tangling their legs together and wrapping his arm around the other. Yawning, he snuggles in closer, nuzzling his face against Tobirama’s shoulder.

Madara chuckles. “Make sure he gets some sleep.”

“Anything for the wifey.” Izuna sleepily replies, grinning when he feels Tobirama bristle at the nickname.

Then Madara’s gone, Tobirama squirms under him and Izuna frowns, but backs off just enough to let him shift into a more favorable position to cuddle in.

He _feels _Tobirama’s sigh, seeing as he’s plastered to the man, but no words are spoken. After a moment, Izuna feels fingers playing with the loose strands of his hair. He manages a faint contented hum before sleep reclaims him.


	2. Delicate Sensibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor warning for a brief description of a spider.
> 
> Thanks, Lilili_cat for our conversation that spawned this!

“OH MY GODS, ANIKI! KILL IT! KILL IT!”

“WHAT DO YOU THINK I’M TRYING TO DO—DAMMIT! WHERE’D IT GO?!”

Tobirama turns the corner to the kitchen, having already let himself into their house, and just barely manages to dodge the kunai thanks to his reflexes. He stares at the kunai embedded in the wall for a long moment, before turning back to the brothers with a frown.

Two pairs of sharingan are looking at him. At least Madara seems sheepish.

“What exactly is going on?”

The two brothers exchange a look before turning back to him to speak over one another.

“There was a spider—”

“We chased off a spy—”

Tobirama reinforces his frown as he contains his laughter. He takes a few centering breaths before responding.

“I sure hope that spider hasn’t collected vital information.”

Madara grimaces.

Izuna snorts.

Then Madara smacks Izuna, and all bets are off.

Izuna, shrieking, attempts a swipe at Madara, who ducks and retaliates with another smack. It lands on Izuna’s ass, which makes the Uchiha blush beautifully and back away from his brother.

Madara’s openly grinning his, admittedly quite handsome, smile and Izuna’s eyes promise a swift revenge.

Tobirama probably should stop them from fighting in the kitchen. But instead he watches as they pinch and pull on each other’s arms and legs and hair before devolving into frantic kissing and trying to push the other into the counter tops.

Tobirama’s half hard from watching them tussle, and he’s contemplating joining them when his attention falls to the side.

“Oh, the spider.”

“WHERE WHERE WHERE!”

“I’M NOT READY, FUCKING FUCK WHERE THE FUCK!”

Izuna’s on the counter, legs pulled up, Madara’s standing in front of him looking half manic, and both sets of sharingan are spinning.

Gods, he loves these two idiots.

Tobirama telegraphs his steps towards the other end of the kitchen, and stops Madara from following him. Because while Madara would be really good at squishing the spider, he absolutely _cannot _deal with the squashed spider afterwards.

Who knew Uchiha Madara was squeamish?

Tobirama makes a curious noise as he gets close enough to inspect the spider himself. It’s a very common wolf spider, four eyes all in a row at the bottom, with two large ones right above that, and two medium sized eyes on either side of the head. Fairly ubiquitous, mild venom that isn’t super toxic. This one’s fairly old, given it’s size. He hums as the spider inches closer to newspaper he’s holding out.

With the palm-sized spider sitting on the paper, he casts a disparaging look towards his lovers as they whimper and shrink back from him a bit.

Then Tobirama’s back out the door, letting the spider find a better, less stabby, home in the woods.


	3. Hunting (Hunting Party)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, kitsunesongs!
> 
> "Tobirama ending up in an alternate world where the Uchiha defeated the Senju ages ago and as such are the strongest clan in the country and baaically rule, though the Daimyou is still around - ie, the Uchiha are the Shogun. And he runs into Madara and Izuna, and ends up getting them obsessed with him. An ABO au with alpha Uchiha bros and Omega Tobirama. A marriage hunt AU where they team up to bring him down and marry him."
> 
> It's a mix of all of these, so I hope you like :3

“That little—!” Izuna growls as he bends to pick up the white fur that was placed at the base of a tree.

“We’ll get him.” Madara says, eyes already looking away, nose in the air.

Izuna brings the fur up to his nose and takes a deep breath in, smelling the sharp vanilla and sea air scent of the omega they’re hunting.

Oh man, when they catch him, Izuna’s going to definitely enjoy putting his mark over that pale, pale skin and _tasting_—

“Hey!” Madara barks at him. “How about you do less daydreaming about _when _we catch our mate and start helping me catch him!”

“_And start helping me catch him_.” Izuna mockingly repeats in a high pitched voice under his breath as he secures the fur in his bag.

“I heard that!”

Izuna sticks his tongue out at his brother, who simply rolls his eyes but motions him to follow.

Flying through the trees, Izuna’s mind wanders back to the first time he’d seen those red eyes and white hair and how the omega had taken one look at the two of them before turning tail and running. The unknown omega—clearly a shinobi, _somehow_—had gotten away! From him and his brother!

Honestly, if it weren’t for that little fact, they probably would have toyed with the omega, seen what all he could do before keeping him as a concubine and calling it a day.

But to escape? There’s no way they’re letting this omega any more chances to do so.

Their second encounter lasts fractions longer, both parties caught off guard and in the precious moments it took the omega to bolt, Izuna had thrown one of his paralytic senbons into his shoulder.

An action that, after watching their future mate pull it out and _keep running_, he regretted. A bit. Perhaps he could have downed the omega faster with a senbon in the thigh, but it’s not worth speculating when they need their entire focus on the hunt.

Already, the omega’s been forced to leave his fur pelt he had wrapped around his shoulders for a cheap distraction. It won’t be much longer before they catch him, Izuna knows it.


	4. Hunted (Hunting Party)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got away from me o_o

Tobirama is annoyed.

Activating an untested seal in his lab? Okay.

Activating an untested seal in his lab with a hiraishin tag hiding underneath it? Less okay.

Learning that the world he landed in is similar, yet fundamentally much, much different? Definitely not okay.

And after two weeks here in this—what must be—alternate dimension, he’s learnt that not only has his clan perished several, several years earlier (which stings, because even if they pretended not to see him, they were still _family_), but that omegas are treated like possessions. Lavished with all the attention, treasured and expected to do nothing but sit, look pretty, and have babies.

In short, a gilded cage.

The worst part is no one seems to be even remotely interested in changing anything!

Was his clan truly that important to ensuring equality?

There’s a flare of annoyance and Tobirama forces himself to refocus. Seems like they found his fur. Everything’s going according to the plan he’s made.

Granted, he had hoped to never run into the Uchiha brothers again after that first initial meeting and them arrogantly jeering at him as he ran. And then he lost them and hoped that would be the end of it.

Unfortunately, the bad part about hopping dimensions is that _everyone’s chakra feels the same_. And therefore it didn’t even register that the brothers were so close until he _saw _them. He flexes his hand and grimaces at how far the paralytic has gotten down his arm.

Clearly in the absence of the Tobirama in this world Izuna turned to more stealth work than the katana. Nevertheless, Tobirama’s the one to have helped his own Izuna with stealth work, so this is not anything he hasn’t seen before.

The paralytic, even, is something Tobirama has experienced before, has combated before. Already, the crude seal he’s drawn on his arm with sap is slowly smearing. And with running through the trees with two Uchiha out for blood, he doesn’t have time to fix it.

Which is why he’s standing at the edge of a clearing, sensing the two bright chakras running for him, and he hopes his trap works.

The overconfident alphas dart into the clearing, their cinnamon and smoke and dark chocolate scents making saliva pool in his mouth, but he ignores his body’s reactions with his well-honed self-control and keeps his body loose and ready.

“Finally ready to get caught, omega?” Izuna taunts.

Tobirama’s gaze flicks to his center of mass, avoiding their faces entirely. He stays silent, not trusting himself not to fall into the easy banter he’s so used to during spars.

There’s a tense silence, then Izuna shrugs and darts towards him.

It’s the Double Sun maneuver, and Tobirama rocks on his heels for a moment before spreading his legs, taking the full brunt of the first punch to his forearms before dropping down, letting the momentum of the maneuver’s second hit fly over his head before springing back up, the top of his head butting the bottom of Izuna’s chin.

It gets him some desperately needed space as Izuna backs up and rubs his jaw, a snarl on his lips.

Madara flies up from where would normally be his blind spot, if he weren’t a sensor. A three-two combo gets Madara to stumble backwards, cupping his nose.

There’s more caution after that.

He allows them to herd him closer to the edge of the clearing where the trees are much thicker. Pleased that they seem to be wearing him down, the two Uchiha rush him together.

Tobirama waits.

He knows that any movement the sharingan will see, so he feints the block he knows they’re expecting. When their free arms come up to trap him, he kicks behind him, knocking his snare loose and the ropes of his trap drag them up, up, up.

There’s a very satisfying clunk of their heads hitting each other, as well as the pained groans that might actually star in Tobirama’s dreams later.

“Well, that was fun. Let’s not do this ever again.” Tobirama says as he dodges the halfhearted bites towards his ankles as the two sway, facing each other while bound upside down.

Tobirama tunes out the swearing as he rummages through their pouches and bags they have. He enjoys the feel of his fur around his neck again.

As he turns to leave, Izuna’s voice calls out.

“Wait! Wait! At least tell us your name!”

Tobirama turns back to them and raises an eyebrow. “Why? So you can use it when you don’t deserve to?”

There’s never been a moment Tobirama wishes he had the sharingan more than this moment.

Tobirama smiles to himself as he leaves the two shocked Uchiha with no weapons, tied up in the middle of the forest.


	5. High Class (High Class)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you, drelfina~
> 
> Warning for prostitution, brothels, and similar themes
> 
> This here's a prostitution verse

Tobira sees them coming from his window and curses under his breath.

Uchiha.

There’s no mistaking those deeply dyed robes and the bold uchiwa on the back. Closing his eyes to re-center himself, he fervently prays to anything divine listening and watching over him that the Uchiha don’t come here, don’t come to his brothel, _don’t come here don’t come here_—

Tobira opens his eyes again and grimaces. Because they’re coming here, and he knows the only reason he hasn’t been made to take clients is because his long-term patron probably pays for the whole place to stand, finding Tobira cute. Hell, Tobira’s own pockets are quite full, even after the fees the Madame takes out.

And with his patron he can afford to be choosy with his clients; frequently he takes many nights off and reads in the quiet of his room, well aware that his unavailability makes him more desirable a commodity. 

(Said patron is leaving—within the week—and has not offered to bring him along. Tobira knows what that means: taking clients. Which means having the Madame flaunt him around at her discretion. Urgh.)

He knows his skillset and wields it with deadly precision. In the high-class brothel he lives and works in, men come to him for his exotic looks and his sharp tongue. But no matter how noble they present themselves, they’re still men, meaning once their dick is out, they’re fucking like animals.

It’s no small wonder that no Uchiha have managed to get their hands on him yet.

But here they come, richly dressed with pockets that will empty significantly after tonight. And as he descends to the room just beyond the entryway—where the others sit pretty, dance, bat their eyes and hope the clients choose them—he doesn’t bother to sit. He knows what the Uchiha like.

And he is the very personification of what they like.


	6. To the Coast (Hunting Party)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Tobirama is from the canon verse (I mean, canon + omegaverse); so that's why there's that new tag.
> 
> Edit: I forgot! Thanks, senroh!!

Tobirama sits and lets the ocean breeze pass over him, lets the sounds of the waves lull him into a peaceful meditation, lets his senses stretch further and further until he has to stop or risk a migraine. He can feel the Uchiha brothers in the town a good two hours run away, can feel in their chakra that they both are irritable, nearing the start of their first rut since Tobirama’s came to this world.

Opening his eyes, Tobirama looks at his notes. He’s spent the last week here pouring over everything, wondering if he could recreate the event that brought him here and reverse it—

But even if he could go back, what awaits him asides from an empty house, an even emptier seat he doesn’t want to fill?

No, even if he wants go back, it’s just the cold reality that his Anija is gone, died trying to bring back the man Tobirama caused to leave in the first place. Tobirama doesn’t regret many things, but on some days, when his hormones and instincts get the better of him, he regrets that his sword found and sundered flesh.

He should feel bad.

He should feel terrible, curling guilt that he wants to stay _here_, in this world, where his Anija had never been born in the first place and therefore can’t leave him again.

(The Senju compound is little more than slightly raised dirt. Where buildings once stood are little more than stumps and grass, time and the forest reclaiming the land. But there had been a cellar, the entrance hidden and once attached to the library. It was dusty, but Tobirama had eventually found the family records, and had found no one he knew had even been born.)

Instead Tobirama spent weeks leading Madara and Izuna on a hunt.

Tobirama didn’t figure out he was testing the Uchihas until their third “meeting” and the brothers found themselves tasting their lunch a second time as it came back up when Tobirama introduced them to his hiraishin on a personal level.

Those precious moments the two spent trying to figure out which way gravity was pulling them Tobirama spent nearly in shock at the realization. He hadn’t given them time to say anything to him before disappearing, using his hiraishin to help him tear for the coast.

This past week has been spent looking over his notes and ignoring the itch of his instincts to either hole up somewhere and be _smallwarmsecure_ or go to his alphas and lead them on a merry pre-heat chase.

(And isn’t that another thought? That this Madara and Izuna were still quite similar to his own world’s, what he knows of Izuna lining up and not even a hair out of place with Madara. But there’s no hatred in their eyes when they look at him; they’re giving chase, _wanting_ him. That still makes Tobirama’s head spin just thinking about.)

He may have, accidentally, not really noticed he had let himself be seen in the village that he can feel them in. Of course, he wonders when he started considering them his alphas, but the deep seated curl of warmth and shiver that goes through him answers that question readily: his hormones.

Satisfied in his knowledge that there’s no way back to his own world, he sits and enjoys the view while he can as sweat beads on his forehead.

In a few short hours, he’ll be running.


	7. Waiting (Hunting Party)

“What’s he _doing_?”

Madara slaps his little brother. “If we knew that, we wouldn’t be _sitting here watching_.”

Izuna bares his fangs and shifts restlessly again.

Madara feels the same itch under his skin, seeing as their ruts are coming up. Never before has either one of them been denied for so long, and the prolonged chase has simply heightened their desire for the moon-kissed omega.

The very same omega who’s sitting on a large dune at the edge of the sandy coast. With no armor on. No fur to be seen. Just. Sitting there.

It has _TRAP _written all over it, but Madara’s alpha can’t help but preen at the thought that perhaps the omega has built a nest, built a safe, enclosed space nearby . . .

The breeze shifts again and with it it brings a stronger scent of sea spray, of vanilla with bold notes of apples and honey—

Izuna whines next to him, and Madara only just stopped himself from doing the same, lip caught between his teeth.

Their dear sweet moon omega is going into heat!

There’s no way the omega didn’t hear Izuna, and Madara watches with bated breath, because if their omega runs again, if they can’t catch him—they were lucky enough to find him again this time! If they can’t claim him and mate him—

White hair shifts as the omega tilts his head, baring that long, long column of smooth skin.

Madara’s grip on his brother’s arm tightens because they can’t just go running in blind, they can’t do that again, not after how many times that has failed.

Then red hooded eyes unerringly find their hiding spot, and a small smile appears on that beautiful face.

“Aniki . . . ”

Madara takes a large breath in. “Yeah, yeah, I know.”

He swallows.

“Let’s catch ourselves an omega.”


	8. Anticipation (Hunting Party)

Tobirama takes a moment to gently rub the aching gland on his wrist against a tree that really _really_ needed his scent on it.

There’s a snap of a twig, a snarl, and Tobirama’s off again.

Not the frantic escaping, not the luring into a trap, but a _dance_.

Tobirama breathes in the growing scent of his own heat—honeyed apples that bloom over his normal vanilla and sea spray smell—and doesn’t fight the pull, the desire to lead his alphas to his nest, to the small place he’s carved out and spread his fur and other soft bedding he’s acquired in. His instincts whine at the thought of nesting inside his alphas’ den after they've mated.

A hand skims his wrist; Tobirama’s letting his mind wander and he only just dodged the grab.

More apples and honey smell perfume the air as a result.

Izuna whines as he brings his hand closer to his face and Tobirama nearly purrs at the idea that his scent is so appealing. Then he’s being tackled from behind, and rolls with momentum as his world goes upside down then right-side up again and while it flips his stomach a little, he’s hiraishin’ed while even further in heat than this.

Hot hands grip his hips, sending goosebumps all up his sides while the heady scent of cinnamon and nutmeg fills his nose and blanks his mind.

Tobirama wriggles, because the hands on him have shifted, have allowed him the room to, and the _spiced_ scent means that it’s time, _it’s time, it’s **time**_.

There’s a curse spat out as Tobirama slips from those fingers and darts off—straight to his nest. No more dallying and running in loose circles.

His alphas are now fully in rut, and therefore he needs to be in his nest, needs to have his bedding soak up the scent and fill the room. Heat throbs between his legs as he runs faster, confident his scent will lead his alphas to him and warn off any unwanted others.

He just needs to recheck and make sure his nest is _perfect_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <s>is my love for apple pie with vanilla ice cream showing?</s>


	9. Claimed (Hunting Party)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter everyone's been waiting for

Tobirama senses his alphas before he can see or smell them. The heavy blankets, sheets, and clothing he’s burrowed under means the only smell is his own heat scent, thick and heady.

He makes a questioning chirp as he rolls over onto his stomach, curious why his alphas aren’t coming into his nest, aren’t touching him, aren’t pinning him down and _mating _him—

A hand touches his foot and he presents himself in anticipation.

Then the scents of two powerful _worthyworthymatemate**mate**_ are flooding his nest, his space, his senses. Chills run up his spine as his feverish skin is exposed, Madara and Izuna having roughly pulled his coverings off.

Tobirama whines when no hands immediately cover his skin, no cocks driving into his wet and empty_empty**empty**_ cunt.

“Aniki—”

“I know, Izuna.”

Tobirama doesn’t care to try and understand what his alphas are saying—why talk when they can _breed _him, fuck him full of kits—!!

Hands finally—finally!—touch his overheated skin, except, except—

“No!” Tobirama thrashes as hands are hauling his chest off the bedding, lifting him from the most optimal breeding position.

“Hush, omega, don’t you want to be mated?”

Tobirama pauses in his struggles, latching on to the intonation, the promise, dripping from the question. Yes, yes he would very much like to be mated!

And then he’s being pulled atop Madara, straddling him and Tobirama instinctively grinds down on that thick length, uncaring of the way his slick creates a wet spot on the front of the fabric. He snarls when fingers touch the outside of his cunt. Other alpha needs to _wait_, needs to prove he’s worth taking Tobirama first over Madara—!

Pulled into a kiss, Tobirama’s torso falls lax against Madara’s chest. His fingers tug on the offending clothing between them for a few moments before smaller hands, smaller alpha—Izuna—is trying to pull him off Madara!

Tobirama redoubles his efforts to cling and dig his claws into the more worthy alpha, bigger alpha, stronger alpha, nononono—

Skin meets skin and Tobirama keens as he’s pulled down to that strong, warm chest.

The slide of fingers out of him confuses him, for he can’t remember when those fingers breached him in the first place, but his confusion doesn’t last long as Madara’s cock enters him.

Elation fills him, instincts singing as he sates the intense needs he never has before. He grinds down, intent on getting all of his alpha’s cock inside and fill him up much, much deeper. Fingers edge in around the cock inside him and he bares his smaller (but still sharp) fangs, because it seems Izuna needs a lesson—

Madara’s fingers move from his hips to cross behind his back, grip punishing as he holds Tobirama to his chest. Tobirama whimpers as slowly more fingers enter him. He doesn’t understand why Madara’s allowing Izuna to do this, allowing Izuna to take him when it’s not his turn, not his right—

Tobirama’s breath hitches and his mind blanks as Madara’s mouth latches onto his neck. He turns his head, lowers his shoulder to give Madara maximum access to his neck, his glands. And Madara laves the area with attention, licking and sucking and nibbling but not biting, not—not _claiming _and Tobirama shakes at each teasing nose at his sensitive neck.

Fingers—fingers that Tobirama had forgotten about—leave him and he whines and clenches as he tries to reconcile the odd feeling of _emptiness _even though he feels Madara still inside.

Then Izuna’s laying over his back, those wet fingers curling around his hip and Tobirama hisses.

He’s not allowed—_notallowed**notallowed**_—

A hand in his hair forces him to bare his neck and he does so readily, going boneless. Somewhere in the swirling mess of his omegan instincts there’s a call to rip, to rend and struggle and _slashkill**escape**_—

Another mouth latches onto his neck, sucking deep hickeys, causing his hisses to morph into raspy whines. Whines that quickly turn into a loud, arch-backing keen as Izuna’s cock enters his slick cunt right beside Madara’s.

Tobirama can’t think past the fullness that has his blood singing, his mouth hanging open, his focus on the _power _and cinnamon scents the two Uchiha are exuding.

Trembling, he pants and whines louder as his hands scramble to push his alphas’ mouths further into his neck in a frenzied bid to get them to bite, to claim, to mate_mate**mate**_—

There’s a flash of pain as two knots begin stretching him further than ever before, a prelude to what he desperately, desperately needs.

Needs kits, needs knots to get kits, needs mates for bites for claims for knots for kits and be _bred_—_please oh pleaseplease**please**_—

Two loud groans right by his ears are all the warning he gets before both Madara and Izuna _bite_—claim and mark and have Tobirama tighten around their knots as they spill inside him.

Bliss, accompanied with a wonderful, light-weight feeling suffuses through his entire body as chants of _matematesafewarm_ fill his mind. A purr builds as Tobirama lowers his head to rest on Madara’s shoulder.

Tobirama feels the answering croons and rumbles of his alphas’ pleased purrs before allowing himself to let sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it wasn't obvious, that line before Madara and Izuna get thrown off the edge and claim him, Tobirama's begging them out loud for all those things and clearly Madara and Izuna can't Handle that lol ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	10. Success (Hunting Party)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A different POV following the events of last chapter~

“Do you think this is his nest?”

Madara snorts. “Of course it is, where else would he lead us?”

“A trap, for starters.”

Izuna relishes in the grimace Madara makes.

“Nothing ventured . . . ”

“Nothing gained.” Izuna finishes.

“Right.” Madara takes a big breath before crawling through the hole in the ground.

For the love of the Goddess, Izuna hopes he’s not about to be buried alive as he follows after.

The small opening they come to is tall enough for them to stand in, but it’s the vast amounts of blankets and furs—hey! That’s the tunic Izuna thought he lost!

Sneaky omega. Sneaky, beautiful omega.

A chirp sounds out, questioning, and the mass of blankets shift. The resulting shift in air causes more of that mouth-watering warm apple scent to perfume the air.

A look towards Madara and they’re stripping the coverings off the omega—and all that pale skin—presenting for them. Which immediately sends blood south, and Izuna can feel his rut ramp up, tempered by Madara’s presence.

“Aniki—”

“I know, Izuna.”

They talked about this, way before they even laid eyes on this omega. Who would claim first, would bite and mark as the top alpha. Their relationship was strained at first due to their similar dynamics, but the years had mellowed their instincts, and they’re equals in private, while Izuna defers to Madara in public, as Clan Head Alpha.

Ultimately, they planned on claiming together, to instill upon their omega that both alphas were of the same standing.

Which is why Madara needs to get under the omega.

“No!” The whine nearly rips a snarl from Izuna’s lips, but—

“Hush, omega, don’t you want to be mated?”

It says a lot about their pale omega’s state of mind that he stops resisting, focused on the few key words spoken with frantic nodding.

Izuna helps get their pretty mate situated and he feels his scent thicken as he watches the omega grind down, leaving stickiness on Madara’s pants. He can’t resist touching, because he most definitely needs to make sure to stretch him, make sure that his cunt wraps sweetly around both cocks that will enter him.

Hairs on the back of his neck raise up when a vicious snarl comes out, but Izuna knew that would happen, could happen, with two alphas here.

But Madara and him weren’t born yesterday, and both know how to distract an omega from the instinctual urge to keep another alpha away.

Getting Madara’s shirt off him is an exercise in resilience, since their omega must be part octopus by the way he latches onto Madara. After that success, Izuna helps guide Madara into that puffy cunt and listens to the sweet sounds of pleasure.

And now the tricky part, where Izuna might lose something valuable if their mate moves a bit too fast—which is entirely likely. He must be much further into his heat than he let on, if all it takes is attention to his neck to keep him pliant and allowing Izuna to fit more fingers into him. And all he does is hiss when Izuna moves closer, going boneless as Madara tilts his head back to bear his neck to them both.

Honey and vanilla fill his mouth as he nips and licks along that smooth neck.

“Mate! Mate! Bite! Claim!”

The whines increase in volume as Izuna begins to move inside that slick cunt, and he can feel that Madara is just as close as he is, knot already growing and pressing against his cock.

“Kits, oh, need kits!”—Izuna nearly whimpers at the thought of their lovely pale mate growing round—“Need mates for kits! For bites, claims, kits—”

A sharp gasp cuts off their mouthy, needy little mate because Izuna’s knot’s starting to catch.

“Please, please—breed me—need kits—please _please_—!”

Izuna can’t make it.

He bites as he sees Madara bite.

After Izuna believes he can open his eyes without going cross-eyed, he begins rumbling and crooning, feeling the purr their happy mate is giving them.

The purr evens out, a sure sign that their mate has fallen asleep, and Izuna nearly wishes to do the same, except he’s stuck here for a little while longer.

Madara’s fingertips stroke up his sides and Izuna leans over a pale shoulder to kiss his brother, because they finally found a mate together, finally found someone strong enough and beautiful and—

Izuna yawns, unable to resist nuzzling his face into white hair.

“Sleep, it’s okay.”

“Mmm, ‘s nice, Aniki.” Izuna finally says, because having a mate, scenting the mix of their scents, is intensely calming.


	11. The Morning After (Hunting Party)

Tobirama wakes up to the soft murmur of voices, the steady thrum of burning chakra, and the scent of cinnamon. He chirrups, a way to both express how content he is and to let his alphas—his _mates_—know he’s awake.

Hands smooth up his back and he melts into his nest further, purring.

A chuckle.

“Are you sated?”

Tobirama almost responds immediately, which makes him pause. The fact that he _is _sated can only mean—ah, yes, there, minuscule tugs on his chakra towards his womb, towards the life growing there. He suspects the question was simply a courtesy, since Madara and Izuna aren’t nosing about him and overbearing in their instinctual needs anymore, just as he is not overcome by his urges.

Time will only tell if pregnancy is worth cutting his heat down in duration and frequency.

Sitting up gives him an excuse to put off giving an answer, but then a stinging, pounding ache makes him hiss and reach between his legs.

Izuna shifts closer to him, hands coming closer but not actually touching.

Healing chakra comes readily and the discomfort is over in moments. Tobirama refuses to smirk as both of his new mates make sounds of surprise. Maybe he’s showing off for his mates. Bite him; he’s wanted a mate for so long, pushed himself to be better, more desirable, yet no alphas even attempted to do so much as scent his possessions.

(He can concede he may be a little hormone-drunk, too.)

There are two twitchy alphas coming off their rut, so Tobirama shows them some mercy.

Tobirama meets Madara’s deep, focused gaze. “To answer your question, yes.”

Those dark eyes widen a bit before dropping down to his midsection. There’s a whine from beside him and Tobirama fights from rolling his eyes. Typical alphas.

But then he’s being accosted by blankets, and scenting, and offers for cuddles, for food—

“Oh! But can you even eat rabbit right now? What about berries? I don’t know what berries are safe! We’re too far away from the compound for us to just go there! You need to eat!”

Tobirama lets them fuss at each other, content to pull his clothes back on and secure some of his belongings while they’re occupied. By the time he’s securing his fur around his neck, they blink up at him owlishly from where they’re still sitting on the the last few nest items.

Tobirama huffs a small laugh. “I’m pregnant, not an invalid. Your compound is only a few hours’ run. I’m sure I’ll make it.”

Madara’s face turns mulish—a common expression Tobirama’s used to seeing—so Tobirama makes one back.

“Are you sure?”

Oh, the overprotective alpha shtick is going to get real old, real fast. Tobirama might have to beat them over the head a few more times. In fact, he might have to do a whole lot more head knocking once he gets to the Uchiha compound. Ugh.

“I’m sure.” Tobirama brings his hands up and blows out the entrance of his burrow with a simple yet effective doton jutsu. “And if you’re so inclined, Madara can take point, and Izuna can bring up the rear.”

“That makes sense . . . ah . . . ” Madara hesitates, which makes Tobirama’s eyebrow twitch because he would like to go—now.

But when he looks back at his two alphas, they look less like alphas and more like scolded kits, with the sheer amount of sheepishness they both are practically cloaked in.

“What?” Tobirama snaps, and wonders why he did, until he feels those tugs on his chakra and is reminded, quite viscerally, that he’s holding life inside him.

Ah, pregnancy hormones.

Izuna’s the one to speak up, rubbing the back of his head. “Would you be willing to tell us your name _now_, mate of ours and mother of our kits?”

Tobirama blinks.

Then he’s laughing, bent over and throwing his hand out to catch the dirt wall to support himself, the other curling around his aching stomach.

After that much needed laugh, Tobirama allows a soft smile to remain.

“Very well, mates of mine and fathers of our kits”—he shakes his head at his ridiculous, but entirely _his_, mates—“I am Tobirama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMAKE  
-On the way to the Uchiha Compound-  
Izuna: *opens mouth*  
Tobirama: Izuna, so help me I will rip your knot off and feed it to your brother if you make me run on the ground simply because _'I might fall off the branches'_  
Madara: *slaps hand over Izuna's mouth*
> 
> OMAKE  
-Inside the Uchiha Compound for the first time-  
Tobirama: I appoint you to help me sift through all the clan's outdated policies on omegas  
Hikaku: *blinks*  
Tobirama: well?  
Hikaku: *wonders why it is always, always him as he scrambles to collect the dusty scrolls*
> 
> OMAKE  
-A little while later-  
Hikaku: *feeling faint* what?  
Tobirama: you heard me  
Hikaku: *looks at Madara and Izuna*  
Madara & Izuna: *looking at Tobirama with heart-eyes*  
Hikaku: *forming hand signs* as you wish . . .  
Dusty scrolls on outdated policies on omegas, sitting conspicuously in the middle of the compound: *burns*


	12. Breathless (High Class)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the continuation from [chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009494/chapters/50138351)

Izuna doesn’t slouch, but that’s really only because Aniki’s already yelled at him for it twice today, and the town they’re in is one of those snooty civilian towns.

The ones who hate shinobi openly, yet employ them through back channels and runners, too ‘noble’ to soil their own hands in talking to them. He hates them all.

But he walks next to Madara, eyes scanning the streets as noting how many businesses flip their windows and doors shut as they pass, make their houses dark and stay out of view.

“I hate this place.” Izuna grumbles, but low enough under his breath that it doesn’t carry.

Madara grunts next to him. “Unfortunately, we have to figure out why this town is so guarded.”

Izuna sighs as he watches several pleasure houses bring in their lanterns and close up. A shame, really, because he could use some stress relief. He’s watching one such lantern further down the street, watches as the surrounding buildings shy away.

The Madam of the house is standing just inside, looking directly at them—how bold.

“Aniki—”

“It’s a business trip, Izuna; but who better to know the secrets of the town than a whore?”

Izuna sighs. “They’re high-class courtesans.”

Madara waves a dismissal hand at him as they finally reach the threshold and are enthusiastically waved in.

“Welcome, welcome Shinobi-san, I’m sure you’ll find precisely what you’re looking for here.”

Ugh, Izuna nearly grimaces at the Madam’s sickly sweet voice. She’s exactly the type of Madam he hates dealing with, if only because he knows how they treat their ‘goods’.

Madara nods, and Izuna takes his crossed arms for what they are—he’s uncomfortable. He’s always been uncomfortable in these sorts of places. Izuna’s not entirely sure _why_, it’s a simple trade; give money, get pleasure, end transaction.

So Izuna takes the lead, entering the backroom where the lovely ladies and gentlemen of the pleasure business are and is careful to look over them quickly, not letting his eyes linger nor catch any gazes, but marking the ones he thinks might be fun—ah, shit, he has to go back because this is a ‘serious’ trip.

Madara nearly bumps into him as he side-steps an inviting hand and Izuna rolls his eyes, mouth open to mock him but nothing comes out.

This time Izuna can’t help his lingering eyes. Pale, lithe, and with _red eyes_—

He reaches out and grips Madara’s sleeve, a questioning brow sent towards the lovely vision as he walks closer.

A confirmation nod and then Izuna’s treated to a wonderful view as he follows the beauty up the stairs, dragging a red-faced Madara up behind him.


	13. Annoyance (High Class)

Tobira clocks the two as brothers almost immediately. They share the same cheekbones, the same eye shape; they bicker as brothers naturally do.

Their chakra, as Tobira later figured out the word for the _pulsing-swirling_ energy he’s more sensitive to, feel very similar to one another in his senses.

It’s not the strangest thing he’s seen, all things considered. There are plenty of family members who believe that paying someone to be between them means the act doesn’t count as incest. He personally has no opinion on the matter; people will do what they want.

The long-haired one clearly doesn’t visit brothels very often, judging by how skittish he is about looking—him, and all the other courtesans are there _to _be looked at—and he even shied away from a soft hand.

Ridiculous.

Tobira has a special dislike for fellow courtesans who touch willingly to entice, rather than wait and get paid for their touches. But his habit of not touching has given him some good reputation, so he’s not going to say anything about how another wants to run their business.

Now the short one . . . he’s been in plenty of brothels.

And he follows Tobira up like any other man, dragging the uncomfortable one up behind him.

Inside his room Tobira feels more at ease, because there simply aren’t any more eyes on him than necessary and he can finally catalog the two.

Shorty knows his thing, and he’ll want Tobira to be ‘genuine’ yet expect Tobira to moan at the slightest shift inside him. He at least seems easy to please. Tall, needs-a-good-night’s-sleep will need reassurances that he’s doing a good job, that it feels good—Tobira hopes he at least doesn’t have any issues staying hard. Those are never any fun to deal with.

Regardless—

“It’s time and a half if both of you want to fuck my ass at the same time.”

Because Tobira hopes that his price alone will deter them; Tobira’s not had sufficient time to stretch himself out for the sort of roughness that a shinobi will bring—let alone _two _of them.

Uncomfortable sputters and turns bright red. “We’re not—we’re not here to fuck you!”

Tobira crosses his arms, glaring.

Shorty is quick to punch his brother and speak up. “We’re still paying, please don’t worry yourself about that.”

Tobira purses his lips, because that’s a bit better. “I hope you’re not planning on thinking you can _hide _in here from whoever or whatever is chasing you. I’d rather not end up as collateral.”

It’s happened, too. Not very often in this brothel, but word spreads very quickly in a town like this.

Shorty again. “Not at all! We simply wanted to talk with you.”

Tobira resists the urge to roll his eyes.

“Talk then; you’re paying for this time hourly, rounding up.”


	14. Circles (High Class)

Madara is uncomfortable.

He’s been uncomfortable ever since they started towards the brothel. It’s nothing to do with the trade itself, he just simply has no desire to have sex with anyone he’s not emotionally invested in. He can appreciate beauty, and the courtesan that Izuna picked certainly is quite beautiful—all pale with red eyes lined with kohl, long white hair pulled into intricate plaits and the red silk kimono that covers more than it reveals yet still seems so very explicit—

Madara forces his eyes back up from where they’ve wandered to those long, long legs and exposed calf and ankle and promptly tamps down the embarrassed whine as he sees the courtesan’s eyebrow raise.

“I’m Uchiha Izuna, this is my older brother, Madara. What should we call you?”

Damn, Izuna’s so hot when he gets that authoritative tone in his voice. Focus! This is decidedly not the place to get a hard-on because of his brother’s voice!

“You may call me Tobira.”

“Tobira-san”—Madara fidgets at the smoothness of his little brother’s charm—“have you been in this town very long?”

Madara is once again surprised at how . . . informative Izuna is in these sorts of matters. He truly doesn’t care if Izuna tends to his excess sexual needs with courtesans; so long as Izuna still comes home to _him_, fulfills _his _needs completely, Madara sees no need to stifle Izuna.

(He’s not even sure if he _could _fully satisfy Izuna in such manners. It’s tiring to even contemplate.)

If Tobira thinks anything of the question, he certainly doesn’t show it.

“I’ve lived here my entire life, as far as I can remember.”

“Ah, I see. Then perhaps you know why the town doesn’t cater at all towards shinobi?”

It is rather inconvenient, to have a large town such as this in the middle of several routes but be unable to resupply, or seek an inn, or a bath . . .

Nobody can figure out how the whole town seems to know if someone is a shinobi, despite any amount of genjutsu or disguise.

“Shinobi tend to be rather destructive of people and things; the townspeople are all in agreement that banning them is better for the economy.”

Madara snorts. _Better for the economy_. As if they don’t deal with shinobi on the side.

“And why, if we’re so destructive, has your Madame all but welcomed the both of us in, then?”

His question has Izuna shooting him a disapproving look, but Madara can’t help it; he can’t stand all the flowery, speak-around-the-issue talk.

“Bold, aren’t you?” Tobira’s gaze flits off of his to look out a window for a moment before he sighs. “The Madame has decided I need to take clients again”—Tobira all but glares at him—“and everybody knows of the Uchiha’s tastes.”

Madara feels like he should be offended. He’s never once let his base instincts get the better of him and he bristles.

“You _are _quite stunning, Tobira-san.”

Those pale lips twitch once before Tobira settles on a coy smile, his cheeks flushing ever so lightly.

“You are a shameless flirt, Izuna-sama.”

Izuna matches that smile and Madara doesn’t like the glint in his little brother’s eyes.

Oh, oh _no_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madara, inside a brothel: THIS IS THE WRONG PLACE TO GET A BONER ABORT ABORT


	15. Offer (High Class)

So far, Izuna is playing right into Tobira’s hand. He’s picking up all the right cues and responding how Tobira expects him to.

The other one is the wild card.

But Tobira is cautious of both; Madara for his unquestionable strong presence, and Izuna for his silent more gradual sneaking knowledge.

There’s a natural lull in conversation, and Tobira attempts to gather his thoughts as he pours tea for them.

This is . . . nice. Decent in a way that he hasn’t known for a very, very long time. He spots the lust in their eyes, knows that they could very well ask for more than simply talk, yet they don’t. It’s nearly maddening as his curiosity burns to know why, to know what makes these two so alluring to him.

Arousal simmers beneath his skin and it’s those faint stirrings inside him that decide his next move.

It’s risky, seeing as he would, essentially, be revealing his long-held secret.

It’s risky, because he hasn’t thought this plan through.

It’s risky, since despite his diligent self-defense he’s taught himself, it would be two against one, and shinobi never fight fairly.

Tobira wets his lips, fully aware that there are two sets of eyes locked onto the action.

“I don’t trust a shinobi’s word”—Tobira gently holds up a hand towards Madara, already seeing the anger bloom there and feeling the heated swirling chakra flare—“I have information that is worth quite a small fortune.”

He says nothing else, watching the confusion on Madara’s face overtake the anger, and cuts his eyes over to Izuna, who stares at him with understanding in his eyes.

“What do you want in exchange, Tobira-san?”

Oh, Tobira likes Izuna.

“Protection, in essence. If I share this information, I will need to leave town. I don’t wish to start at the bottom all over again.”

Madara still looks confused, his face in a deeper scowl.

Izuna, however . . . Tobira can see Izuna putting the pieces together.

“You want us to buy your contract?”

Tobira ignores the burning arousal that thought brings and instead simply tilts his head. “That is one possible way.”

“You’d be ours.”

“I’m well aware.”

“Is that something you’d _want_?”

Tobira lets his flushed cheeks speak for themselves.

“Huh.” Izuna leans back, thoughtful.

Madara, who’s simply looked constipated for the last several minutes, pokes Izuna.

“Care to translate?”

Izuna tilts his head towards his brother, but his eyes never leave Tobira’s form.

“He wants us to buy his contract—essentially, we’d own him. In a loose sort of way. It’s more a protection for him, if someone were to get too frisky, they’d take their issues up with us, rather than directly with him.”

“It means I only deal in pleasure, rather than all the minutia of owning a business and punishing those who break the rules.”

Izuna nods and gestures towards him in agreement.

Tobirama watches with amusement as Madara turns nearly as red as his kimono, before cupping his hands to begin whispering in Izuna’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: so a few people were confused here, so I'm gonna try and explain my logic a little -
> 
> Tobira is used to a certain kind of lifestyle (i.e. his security in as a "high-end" courtesan, his VERY full pockets, certain perks he has from EARNING his position). 
> 
> Because of his "secret" - which _will_ be explained if you haven't already figured it out - he's worried that telling Madara and Izuna would mean getting kicked out of town/the brothel he works at. (I haven't determined whether or not keeping it a secret is part of his contract or not.)
> 
> So Tobira's taking a large risk even MENTIONING it here, since Madara and Izuna are very, very capable of hurting him should they choose to. But if THEY held his contract, he could literally tell them anything they wished to know, because he'd be secure in the fact that he will at least have accommodations with them, even though he would have to move.
> 
> Hope this answers a few questions, if you have more feel free to ask! Perhaps I just hadn't thought about it very hard (because I only truly have a vague sense of what the fuck I'm doing with these drabble fics sometimes).


	16. Decision (High Class)

“I know I said I’d let you do all the talking, but this is too much!”

Izuna keeps his face in a pleasant smile as his Aniki uses the combination of chakra and his hand to hide his yell-whispered words. Instead of talking, Izuna shifts his fingers to Madara’s thigh and starts tapping out his replies. 

_Too much?_

“Yes! Too much! I can’t believe you’d find the ONE whore—”

_Courtesan._

“—that makes me want to actually—actually DO things!”

That makes Izuna pause, makes a sly smile spread across his face.

_You want to fuck him~_

“I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD TAP THAT OUT WITH ‘INITIATE REPRODUCTION’ INSTEAD OF ‘SLEEP’ OR LITERALLY ANY OTHER MORE NORMAL WAY. HOLY FLAME, SAVE ME FROM MY WORTHLESS BROTHER.”

It was totally worth using the tap-code ‘initiate reproduction’ rather than ‘sleep with’. His eardrum doesn’t think so, but the huff of embarrassment from his Aniki is worth the ear pain.

Izuna’s allowed to use his extensive stealth vocabulary, okay? He needs to make sure he’s ready to take up the spymaster mantle in the clan.

_So you want to._

“Sleep with him? Hell yes, and that makes me uncomfortable, because I _don’t know him_.”

_I meant buy his contract, but we can be his first customers under new management. We ARE paying for this time, anyways._

“I hate you.”

_You love me._

“I really, really don’t.”

Izuna starts tapping—

“I call first kiss, asshole.” 

Izuna sighs. _Love you too, Aniki._


	17. Deal (High Class)

“So _that’s_ why.” Madara rubs his chin in thought before making eye-contact with Izuna. If Tobira could sense through henges and standard chakra suppressing, without _any_ formal training then . . . that’s _huge_.

“We might have to renegotiate the terms of your contract—ah, don’t look so annoyed! It would probably only to include some light training for your ability.” Izuna's reasoning is sound, and Madara finds himself nodding.

Tobira huffs, and Madara ruthlessly squashes the part of him that wants to _squirm_ at the sound, it would do no good to show _that_ sort of weakness in front of Izuna.

“So now that you’re _ours_”—Madara does NOT like the tone Izuna’s using, but Izuna flits out of reach of his lunge to shut him up—“I think you should show us what your skills are, so we know what we’re working with.”

_“Izuna!”_ Madara desperately wishes Izuna would _shut up_.

“It would be my pleasure.”

And then.

And _then_ Tobira moves around the chabudai with an ease that makes Madara’s mouth go dry and he sees Izuna swallow. _Good_, so it’s not just him that’s affected.

He moves and cups Izuna’s jaw and Madara has a moment of absolute fiery betrayal as Tobira leans in for what is obviously a kiss.

Only for Izuna to raise his hand at the last possible moment, stopping the kiss.

“I think”—Izuna clears his throat and tries again—“I think that my _older brother_ gets first kiss. Y’know, seniority and all that.”

Hah. Like _that’s_ stopped the little brat ever before.

No, Izuna knows he’d get punished in the one way Madara knows how to best: patience. Because, unlike Izuna, Madara can go a _while_ without sex even without any prior motivations. But anger? Anger’s the best motivator there is.

Izuna stops himself because sex has been the biggest motivator in his life since his dick first got hard, and Izuna has at least one brain cell in his upper brain to recognize his implied threat when he called first kiss.

(And Madara _knows_ Izuna hasn’t found anybody else that can use their tongue as well as he can. Izuna said so just last night.)

“Oh, well then.” And just like that, Madara freezes as he meets those lovely red eyes. “I suppose I can work with that.”

Tobira moves so fluidly, so gracefully around to his side, and Madara can’t help but think that he would make a good shinobi, had his upbringing been any different.

All thoughts grind to a halt as Madara watches those painted lips curl into an inviting smile and part around words.

“Let me show you my thanks, Madara-sama.”

And what else can Madara do, but nod and groan into the resulting kiss.

Or perhaps that’s Izuna groaning where he’s seated right beside them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMAKE  
Izuna: hey, think Father’s gonna be upset we used five times this mission’s max funds?  
Madara: probably  
Izuna: huh.  
Tobira: *oblivious, packing his things*  
Izuna: oh well
> 
> in case it wasn't clear, Tobira's natural sensor ability is what he's been hiding. (there's essentially runners that go around when a shinobi comes close to warn people on Tobira's word)
> 
> THUS CONCLUDES THIS VERSE :D
> 
> you're welcome to imagine all SORTS of ways that Tobira, ah, _shows his thanks_~


	18. Sampling (High Class)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A direct continuation of the last chapter, because I got enabled.
> 
> it’s porn. that's it.
> 
> For drelfina

Izuna watches the lovely courtesan paint such an appealing visage kissing his brother. And by the shade of his brother’s face, kissing him _well_. Ohhh, he cannot _wait_ his turn. He licks his lips in anticipation.

“Was that enough, Madara-sama? Or shall I . . . _thank_ you more?”

Izuna shivers and watches Madara shiver as well. Oh yes, Izuna thinks Tobira will fit just _nicely_ in-between them. 

“Ah”—Izuna can’t fault his Aniki for swallowing and attempting to get his breath back, Madara’s always been rather susceptible to kisses—“You can kiss my brother now.”

“Of course.” 

Tobira turns, all graceful beauty, and Izuna has a moment to think _yes_ before those still perfectly painted lips find his own, and unlike his Aniki, Izuna has no issues whatsoever in leaning back and pulling the courtesan onto his lap.

Izuna knows how to kiss, knows all the small tips and tricks that courtesans tended to use and still, _still_ finds himself gasping for breath as Tobira pulls back. 

“Shit.”

Izuna stares at the dusting of a blush on Tobira’s fair face, wondering what sort of training made him _that_ good. Then Madara’s at Izuna’s back, a wall of warmth that Izuna melts against in familiarity. 

Tobira leans over his shoulder to kiss Madara again, and Izuna thinks his whimper can be forgiven. And the fact his dick twitches painfully at the sight of two very, very attractive people kissing _right in front of his face_.

“Shit.” Izuna repeats himself as the two break apart, a small string of saliva connecting their lips.

Painted lips find purchase on the sliver of exposed skin on his neck, slowly working their way up until a hint of teeth on his ear make his hands twitch.

“Does that please you, _Izuna-sama_?” Tobira whispers, feather-soft, into his ear.

“V-Very much so.” Dammit, Izuna can’t keep his cool as he’s essentially trapped between what is very clearly a well-trained and more experienced courtesan than he originally thought, and _Madara_, whose hands have managed to slide between his clothing layers and found skin. 

Izuna makes a noise as Madara’s lips press against the other side of his neck and Izuna can _feel_ the smirk.

Madara _knows_ he’s losing his composure! Augh!

But when Izuna opens his mouth to say something that undoubtedly would put them back on equal ground, Tobira shifts his hips just _right_ and all that comes out is a moan, and that seems to break any remaining thoughts of decency and composure.

The next thing Izuna knows, he’s got his hands rubbing along smooth, ivory skin, wheezing about the lack of _literally anything_ underneath those many, many folds of silk. Aniki even stopped tugging his pants down as his face turns scarlet at the enticing way Tobira spread his legs over top his lap, the silk falling open easily as Tobira pulls his obi undone.

With renowned vigor, Madara bites at his ear and neck, helpfully running his hands around to—

Izuna groans, long and low as Madara’s slick—wait, slick?—fingers push against him. Then Tobira gently pulls himself up to kneel over him, and Izuna mourns the loss until he realizes that he’s just allowing Madara to get comfy before—

_“Yesssss~”_ Izuna can’t help but clench around Madara’s dick and he grips Tobira’s hips to ground himself. The full feeling is absolutely everything Izuna needed.

That is, until Tobira strokes his dick with a wet hand, once, twice, and before Izuna can come early like an overeager teenager, Tobira’s hand retreats and helps brace him as he sinks down onto Izuna’s cock—all in one go.

Madara wheezes and Izuna’s not entirely sure what sound he makes, but he suspects it’s, it’s definitely a Noise.

And then those pale legs flex, and _fuck fuck fuck_—

His sharingan catalogues everything: the way Tobira’s cock drools with every bounce, the way that Tobira’s kimono highlights pale skin and slim shoulders, the way Tobira’s eyes widen slightly when Izuna finally tears his gaze away from where his cock is buried over and over inside that hot, clenching hole.

Ah, he supposes that this might be Tobira’s first up-close view of the sharingan, more than likely two—since Aniki’s predictable.

Tobira seems to recover rather quickly, and before Izuna can even _think_ about deactivating his sharingan, he’s being ridden like Tobira’s life depended upon it. And the fingers digging into his hips, the pants and moans coming from Madara, mean that Tobira is, essentially, riding both of them at the same time. Izuna can’t even focus on what to focus on, Aniki’s wonderful sounds, or Tobira’s beautiful ones.

But he’s cognizant enough for one last thought before plummeting into a strong haze of lust.

There’s no way Tobira is human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobira IS human, he’s just very, _very_ good at what he does: fuck people stupid~


	19. Plenty to Go Around

Madara loves going on dates with Tobirama. _Just_ Tobirama. Yeah, sure, Izuna’s part of this relationship THING but really, Madara sees enough of Izuna as it is. Which is why, when Tobirama twirls a cherry on his lips, and Madara goes in to kiss it from those pretty lips, he’s understandably upset when Izuna shows up out of nowhere and kisses BOTH of them and wrangles the cherry pieces out of their mouths.

Really nice mouth plundering aside, Madara specifically requested this date _alone_.

“What, the ever living FUCK—”

“No, no,” Tobirama lays a hand on his arm and Madara scowls and crosses his arms, “Let him speak.”

Izuna shoots him a really smug smirk and Madara’s going to replace his shampoo with lube.

Madara thinks nothing of Tobirama reaching back towards their sundae, and it barely registers that he’s picking up a banana.

It definitely registers when Tobirama shoves the banana into Izuna’s open mouth.

“Holy shit.” Madara feels breathless. The effortless display, the smoothness—not even Izuna’s choking makes him look away from where Tobirama is lapping up banana remnants off his fingers.

And then Madara’s kissing Tobirama, Tobirama making a mild noise of annoyance as his fingers get caught in the kiss.

“I fucking love you.”

“Mm, then buy me another sundae; the bananas one of are my favorite parts.”


	20. The Bell Chimes (Shrine)

Izuna’s ears twitch at the faint but unmistakable sound of some coin hitting inside the temple box. Madara rumbles next to him and shoves at him a bit.

“Izunaaaa . . . ”

“Yeah yeah,” Izuna huffs and then stretches, feeling his shoulders pop as his tails curl up.

A soft, out-of-tune bell rings.

“Go tell the priest to fix the bell while you’re up; it hurts my ears.” Madara finishes as he curls deeper into their futon.

Two claps.

Izuna growls at his older brother and all he gets in return is a flick of Madara’s tails. Hmph! Why does _he_ have to be the one to tell that old priest that the bell is wrong again? Yawning with his eyes closed, Izuna is guided by muscle memory through the turns from where they nap to the main area. Perhaps he’ll eat some of the offerings on the way back to his brother. It would serve him right for making Izuna run all the errands—

Izuna stops dead.

Blinks.

The haunting image of their shrine in complete disarray doesn’t go away. A high-pitched, hurt whine leaves his lips as he takes in the rotting floorboards, the warped and bent bell, the altar covered in moss from where the sun and rain have _come through the hole in the ceiling_—

And a pale, lone figure bowed in front of him.


	21. Discovery (Shrine)

Tobirama straightens up from his bow at the torii gate. He’s not sure if any kami still reside here, but it’s always better to be more respectful than less. Of course, considering the trek he had to make through pretty much entirely reclaimed forest and _up the side of a cliff_, Tobirama would be very surprised if there’s any residing in such a remote and desolate shrine. 

One that, Tobirama thinks as he works his way tediously towards the building through the overgrown path, is only mentioned in passing in a worn and fading travel journal of—supposedly—one of the previous head priests. The poem describing this area and this specific shrine stood out to Tobirama when he read it, so clearly he had to come see for himself.

The shrine building makes his heart ache, however from a distance it doesn’t look as overrun as the rest of the grounds. Giant hole in the roof aside, most of the damage looks quite easy to replace: floorboards out of place, the bell rope hanging on by the barest of threads. 

Tobirama sadly notes how moss covers what should, according to the journal, be a depiction of the playful guardians who lived here. Moss grows over the bottom portion as well, where offerings should be placed. 

First things first.

A few coins slip easily into the—surprisingly still there—collections box, and Tobirama eyes the bell before ringing it as it sways precariously. His bows, slow and deliberate, and a couple claps, his welcoming prayer, and finally one last bow.

There’s a scurry off to his side, a little whine that has Tobirama jerking himself out of his bow to look towards the side only to freeze as he sees a _fox_ standing in the hallway.

An answering chitter comes from deeper inside and Tobirama breathes, reminding himself that _nogitsune_ typically don’t like to travel together, and the fact that the second fox is also a deep black color gives him some relief.

It’s weird, to be looking at foxes one moment, and then to blink and be looking at two humans with fox ears and _tails_.

“Senju Tobirama,” the taller one says, “You’ve traveled far to get here.”


	22. Silver Lining (Shrine)

Madara stares at the priest with curiosity. A priest from so far away—

(Madara ignores the questioning tails of his brother.)

—and coming from the same shrine that Madara used to visit so often—

(Again, the brush of Izuna’s tails against his own.)

—perhaps Inari herself has resorted to sending _humans_—

Madara hisses, his seven tails bristling and Izuna immediately growls back with a wide yawn as HIS five tails flare out. Chittering, Madara answers Izuna’s question out loud.

“If you were _playing attention_ you would have caught the little priest’s introduction!”

Izuna opens his mouth and Madara bares his teeth. Huffing, Izuna rightfully keeps quiet. Madara doesn’t need Izuna to tell him that he was, once again, blocking the prayer out by habit because the previous priest had always been so lackluster and monotone with his prayers. They’re messengers, yes, but even THEY get bored with running the _same_ three messages to Inari all the time.

Madara cocks his head as his gaze flits back to the—admittedly rather handsome—priest. “Are you here to restore our shrine?”

Izuna takes his question as permission, and trots closer, sniffing and circling the priest.

“Do you have any _abura-age_?”

“Ah, no—”

“So you _aren’t_ here to fix our shrine?” Madara says as he pulls out his kiseru with a frown.

“What kind of priest doesn’t carry _abura-age_?!”

The poor priest seems flustered, Madara notes gleefully as he shares a look with Izuna. Clearly this ‘Senju Tobirama’ is not used to _kitsune_.

“The information I had on this shrine,” the cute little priest starts slowly, looking more and more worked up as he keeps talking, “did _not_ say that it was an _Inari shrine_.”

Madara hums, and places the kiseru between his lips. Even though their shrine is in disarray, at least there’s a stunning little beauty of a priest here that woke them up from their nap.

One that is surprisingly _fun_ to tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a verse I can see myself writing a separate, complete fic for that would have more details and be longer than just these simple chapters. Not sure at all when it might happen, but there’s a good possibility :3
> 
> But for now, this is all there is~


	23. Restoration (Shrine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's this? a new chapter in a verse I said 6 months ago was it? more likely than you'd think~  
<s>but seriously this is it that I have for this verse</s>

Tobirama doesn’t say ‘you could _help_ you know’, or even a simple ‘leave me alone, please’ because he’s learned by now that saying _anything_ is just inviting trouble.

Especially with the younger one, Izuna.

But he desperately wishes he could say _something_ because this is the third day he’s hauled broken beams of HEAVY wood out from the shrine, and in the heat he’s been taking off his top so he can at least feel the nice mountaintop breeze.

And this is the third day that the two kitsune _stare_.

By the time the sun is nearing its peak in the sky, Tobirama is ready for a break, and he sits down, taking a long drink from his water bottle in the shade. The soft pitter-patter of paws is all the warning he gets before he gets accosted by a kitsune.

“You know”—oh good, it’s _Izuna_—“you can just stay up here, at the shrine at night, instead of trekking up and down all the time.”

Tobirama blinks up at Izuna, at the uncharacteristic seriousness to his face before he squints across the courtyard where Madara is sitting, smoking that kiseru of his and staring in their direction.

So clearly Madara approves as well. Tobirama _knows_ that there’s no way Madara didn’t hear Izuna. And if there’s even one thing Tobirama has learned since being here, it’s that Madara isn’t afraid to lay down the law.

“The old monk’s quarters are still in relatively good repair.” And with that, Izuna scampers back across the courtyard to flop down beside Madara.

Tobirama hums and, well aware they’re able to pick up his words and that they _are_ paying attention despite how they’ve stopped looking at him, simply states, “Perhaps I will.”


	24. Expected (Shrine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Madlen_Fade!

Tobirama is many things, but a fool he is not. His first night in the old monk’s quarters in the shrine is spent meditating, connecting with the energies around him.

It’s how he’s able to know a kitsune has slid open his shoji screen and crept into his room.

“You know,” Tobirama says as he sits up to look at a surprised Izuna, tails all fluffed up, “I had a feeling you’d come visit me.”

In the blink of an eye, there’s suddenly no longer a half-man, half-fox in front of him, but that small, sleek black fox with five tails. It yips at him once before dashing away.

A few moments later, a fox laugh echoes through the shrine, and Tobirama cracks a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s ok, Izuna. Madara’s laughing at you because he loves you
> 
> and yes, kitsune turn back to foxes when startled


	25. Comfort

Madara jolts awake first, his sensing reacting to the almost _violent_ intrusion in the wards. Izuna grumpily sits up next to him, rubbing his eyes.

The front door slams open and Madara tightens his grip on Izuna to keep him rooted on the couch.

Because the last thing Tobirama needs is a half-asleep Izuna attacking him as he comes home from what was assuredly a hard mission. Only as recognition dawns in Izuna’s face does Madara let go, and they both go to Tobirama.

“Welcome back.” Madara’s voice is rough with sleep, but nothing beats Tobirama’s haggard sigh. His lips twitch up into a tired smile. “That bad, huh? Let’s get you cleaned up for sleep.”

Izuna fusses over their husband more, which only gets Izuna’s hands slapped and, when he makes a loud noise of protest, gets Izuna soaked.

“Come on, you two need a hot bath now.” Madara has no idea how _he_ became the most sane one in this relationship, but it's something Hashirama can _never_ find out about.

“You’re coming in as well, right?”

“Yes, because you’d both _drown each other_ in a minute.” Madara rolls his eyes at the TWO sounds of protest he gets.


	26. Two Guardians (Two Guardians)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU; everyone gets a spirit animal that is a reflection of their soulmate's personality that manifests at a certain age

“Hey Tobi—”

A growl sounds out as soon as Hashirama opens his door. A chittering follows shortly after. Hashirama makes a silent noise of annoyance and dares to peek his head in the room.

As expected, two pairs of eyes are glinting at him in the darkness. Ever since Tobirama found his spirit animals, it’s been harder and harder for Hashirama to rope him into doing _fun_ things. Things like going out and growing stink plants in front of the terrible elder’s house while they’re still sleeping. One would think that the quick to growl wolf would be more trouble, but it’s the smaller marten that causes the most grief.

Hashirama’s own spirit animal, a rather fastidious tern, gives a short call and pecks at his hair.

“_Fine_,” Hashirama hisses to the two animals laying on the futon with a sleeping Tobirama, “keep him from having _fun_.”

Pouting, Hashirama heads to the backyard where he grows another perch for his lovely bird and sets about feeding her.


	27. Meeting (Two Guardians)

“Anija’s going to the river again.” Tobirama confides in his spirit animals Kuro and Ume.

There’s a huff of indifference from Kuro, and Tobirama pats those fluffy black ears until that bushy tail starts wagging for him. Ume, on the other hand, chitters at him and nibbles his other hand. Tobirama laughs and turns his attention towards his marten.

“You think I should go then?”

Kuro rolls over with a groan, wriggling closer for belly rubs. It’s clear to Tobirama that there’s a disagreement, which leaves _him_ to break the tie—as usual.

Sighing, he gets up, and for all the dragging Kuro did, he’s eager to follow at Tobirama’s heels. Silly wolf.

Following Hashirama’s chakra is easy, since it’s so bright to his sensing, and soon enough he’s crouched in a tree overlooking the river, watching Hashirama’s red tern swoop down and pull up. That isn’t what causes Tobirama to _stare_.

What causes him to stare is that there’s another person on the other side of the river.

What causes him to stare is that Aka is _playing_ with a river otter—an _albino_ river otter that squeaks and dives and shakes off on the bank—

“Tobi!”

Tobirama blinks, shaking himself out of the strange sort of trance and turning to face Hashirama with a scowl.

“Anija.”

It speaks volumes that Hashirama shrinks back at his gaze, but then perks right up to introduce his companion.

“This, little brother, is Madara.”


	28. Another Meeting (Two Guardians)

Tobirama blinks at the white otter who clearly has _no_ problems coming right up to him and sniffing his hand _all_ over. It makes Ume screech and run in circles, but the otter stays calm and continues its exploration, sniffing Tobirama’s _other_ hand just as thoroughly.

Tobirama giggles when he gets a few licks to his fingers.

Whining and screeching sounds make everyone look at the rustling of the bushes before _another_ white otter comes streaking out. The noises stop when the otter dips into the river, only to begin again when the otter resurfaces and comes right over to Tobirama.

There’s commotion on the other side of the river, another person has arrived and _Madara_ is yelling at them, but Tobirama tunes them out to look back down at the new otter.

This one is smaller than the first, with a little mark on its lip. It’s also _so much louder_ than the first one, whining and attempting to curl around his arm and hand. It flips over to _really_ get a grasp on his arm and Tobirama notices that it’s a girl.

_Cute_.

It’s not considered _polite_ to touch another’s spirit animal without permission, but Tobirama would rather be impolite than ignore the heartfelt cries of the otter at his feet. The bigger one must clearly be a boy, and he’s sniffing over Kuro, who’s bearing it all rather well, if only a little annoyed.

Ume rolls over and pretends to be dying, kicking his paws up and wriggling closer for attention. Clearly _someone_ doesn’t like that Tobirama’s attention isn’t on them.

Kuro yelps, and Tobirama looks over to see Kuro with his tail tucked between his legs and shuffling closer towards him. The albino otter’s ear flicks but otherwise looks unruffled completely.

The noise draws the attention of everyone else, and suddenly Tobirama finds himself at the center of it all.


	29. Chaotic Progress (Two Guardians)

“Oh—”

“Hashirama, no.”

“This is _fantastic_!”

“Come _back_ here, Princess!”

The otter underneath Tobirama’s arm—_Princess_—whines louder and clings harder to his arm.

“There’s gonna be a HUUUGE wedding—”

“Please stop, Hashirama—IZUNA STOP.”

Ume screeches and chitters and nips at Izuna’s toes to keep him far away.

“You stupid rat, that’s _my spirit animal_.”

“—and LOTS of flowers. In ALL the colors!”

“Actually, Ume’s a marten.”

Princess whines louder and paws at Tobirama’s shirt, begging to be picked up. Tobirama indulges and scoops her up. The male otter, who has since just been circling Kuro, trots over to him, demanding to _also_ be picked up with a much softer squeak.

It’s a good thing Tobirama has two hands and arms.

“_Ouch_ it BIT ME.”

“Serves you right, Izuna!”

“—and let’s not forget about the cake, too! Madara! Do you know any good bakers?”

“Get OFF me! Quit it!”

“But Madara!”

Tobirama feels fur on his side as Kuro stands right next to him and stares Izuna down.

Izuna takes the finger he’s nursing out of his mouth and points it right at him.

“I’M GOING TO MARRY YOU, AND YOU’RE GOING TO _LIKE IT_.”


End file.
